dragon_ball_z_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Seji
Appearance In his Third Suppression, Sage is identical to Frieza's third form, with horns protruding from his cranium, and a set of bio-armour. In his Second Suppression, also Similar to Frieza's, the Mercenary loses his Bio-Armour, and gains a massive height boost, which has him towering over the average human. The First Suppression has Sage lowering his height, by a few inches, gaining two more sets of horns that run along his extended skull, and the Bio-Armour is formed back. Sage's Birth State is the most powerful out of all the previous forms, with his stats boosted x1000 from the First Suppression. This is the main form Sage turns to whenever in a battle, just to end it quickly. Personality Sage's personality is similar to Frieza's, but not exact. The IceJin is more sophisticated than Universe Seven's Tyrant, as he has an extended vocabulary, which is rare for a mercenary. The Tyrant likes to play games with his prey, such as mock their past decisions, and using his speed to leave the victim immobile, all before granting them the inevitable feeling of death. History Born years before the birth of the Saiyan Race, Sage was a Monomaniac;the obsession being Death. Sage slaughtered all his former relatives, minus his father and grandfather. Growing up, Sage was alone, eventually gaining the knack for drinking for hours on end; making him a drunkard of sorts. During a Civil War, the Mercenary stormed a castle and took it over, held it down with his comrades, and when the time came, he decided to not leave the premises. Eventually, one the war died down, a mysterious presence was found outside the main hall of the castle. Too drunk to get himself up, The Arcosian blasted a hole through the door; finding nothing there. Suddenly, a straightened-out hand connected itself with the back of Sage's; almost penetrating the skin. When he awoke, a child-like figure stood in front of him, and spoke only a few words. Just like that, Sage was branded with the Omni Mark; a symbol used to distinguish the Lord's minions. His eyes went a crystal white, and that is where he was knocked out. Over a few millennium, he awoke, with the Brand gone, and the world around him destroyed. Standing beside him was an IceJinn with red plating; his name? Snow. Together, the duo founded a Mercenary Agency, where the story begins. Transformation Third Suppression: x100 Multiplier Second Suppression: x300 Multiplier First Suppression: x500 Multiplier Birth State: x1000 Multiplier God Ki Transformation: Locked Ultimate Transformation: Unlocked, x500 Birth State Power/Abilities Ki Blast: A projectile attack used by many beings in the Multiverse. Ki Wave: A Wave, or Wall of Ki used to either push opponents forward, or block oncoming attacks. Ki Blade: A Blade of Ki that forms at the wrist of the user, and curves and extends outward. Emerald Tsunami: An updated, more powerful version of the Ki Wave. The Ability begins to melt away at the opponents' skin after a few attacks. (More to be added) Trivia extra information.